The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story
The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story is a segment in the UK Thomas and Friends magazines. Since early 2012, bedtime stories have been published without titles. For the first few months, the section featured previously released stories, but starting on April 25th, 2012, new stories were frequently featured, although sometimes repeats of stories are sill published. The new stories usually focus on characters introduced in the CGI series such as Flynn, Belle, the Logging Locos, and Charlie. Each story features at least one image usually taken from a CGI series episode. Issue 639 This bedtime story was first published on April 25th, 2012. Plot At the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre, Flynn is feeling very sorry for himself. He tells Thomas that there have not been any fires for days and if he does not have anything to do, he worries that the Fat Controller will send him away. Thomas assures him that it is not his fault that he is not busy all the time and the important thing is that he is there when he is needed. This cheers Flynn up. Then, a siren wails and Belle rolls up. The Fat Controller emerges on the Search and Rescue Centre's balcony and tells the engines that there is a fire at Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm. Belle volunteers to go and races off before Flynn can speak. He inquires as to what he can do, but no one is there to hear him. Then, the siren wails again and the Fat Controller reappears. He calls over to Harold and tells the helicopter that there is a fire on a hillside near Bluff's Cove. Flynn tries to inquire again, but everyone has gone again. Now Flynn is even more upset; there had been two fires in one day and he still was not needed. Then, Bash and Dash came rushing up. They tell Flynn that there is a forest fire on Misty Island and that all of the Jobi Wood will be lost if it is not stopped. Flynn thinks he should tell the Fat Controller, but Bash and Dash tell him there is not time. Flynn races through the Misty Island Tunnel and soon reaches the fire. He cannot put the fire out by himself, but he does manage to keep the fire at bay. After a while, he starts to get tired and his tanks start to run dry. Then, Harold appears overhead with a big tank of water which he dumps on the fire. Behind Flynn, Belle appears as well. She adds her two powerful jets to the fire and soon the fire is out. The Fat Controller arrives on Thomas just in time to see the last swirls of black smoke raise into the sky. Bash and Dash tell the Fat Controller that Flynn had managed to keep the fire under control single-handedly. The Fat Controller tells him that he is a really useful engine and Flynn blushes with pride. Characters * Thomas * Bash and Dash * Flynn * Belle * Sir Topham Hatt * Harold (does not speak) * Farmer Trotter (mentioned) Trivia * After this story, readers are given the chance to win a TrackMaster Flynn. Issue 641 This bedtime story was first published on May 23rd, 2012. Plot One spring day, Thomas is at Brendam Docks collecting a new hat for Lady Hatt when Charlie chuffs up. He tells Thomas is favourite joke, but Thomas does not think it is the right time for telling jokes. Despite initially not being interested in Charlie's joke, Thomas cannot help smiling when he hears the punchline. The Fat Controller arrives and he is definitely not smiling; Percy has overslept and has therefore not collected his milk train from the Dairy. He orders Charlie and Thomas to collect and deliver the milk. Charlie tells another joke before setting off, prompting the Fat Controller to jokingly declare that Charlie needs an audience. As Thomas and Charlie travel to the Dairy, rain clouds form overhead. Charlie knows a joke about rain, but before he has a chance to tell it, rain pours down. At the Dairy, Charlie is splashed with a big, muddy puddle. After completing their job, the two engines head to the washdown. Charlie is washed and polished until he shines like a star, giving Thomas an idea. He rushes to share his idea with Sir Topham Hatt who is very impressed with Thomas' idea. Two days later, it is the Fat Controller's birthday party. Everyone is having a wonderful time, when the Fat Controller introduces their star entertainer. The audience gasp as Charlie rolls forwards and starts sharing his best jokes with the crowd. Charlie continues to tell his jokes until he had used them all up. He had found an audience and made the Fat Controller very happy indeed. Characters * Thomas * Charlie * Sir Topham Hatt * Percy (mentioned) * Lady Hatt (mentioned) Trivia * Images are taken from the thirteenth season episodes, Play Time and Splish, Splash, Splosh! Goofs * Percy should not have been able to oversleep as he should have been woken by his crew or the firelighter. * In the sentence "We don't know shouted the audience", the quotation marks are in the wrong place. Quotes * The Fat Controller (referring to Charlie): "That engine needs an audience!" Issue 642 This bedtime story was first published on June 6th, 2012. Plot Henry and Gordon are boasting to Percy and Toby about how they are superior to the little engines. Percy and Toby are annoyed and determined to show the bigger engines just how useful they can be. Toby has a plan and suggests to Percy that they hide for the day and see how the railway copes without them. Percy agrees and the two hide in the bushes near the shed. Later that morning, Henry is making an urgent delivery when he is suddenly stopped in his tracks. A branch from a tree is hanging low over the railway and Henry is too tall to squeeze under it. His driver insists that they go back. Across the Island, Gordon is having problems of his own. It was raining hard and Gordon is having trouble getting up the hill; his wheels keep slipping on soggy leaves. After a short while, Gordon goes back to the station. Another engine will have to pick up his passengers today. Later that afternoon, Percy and Toby emerge to find Henry and Gordon at the Sodor Steamworks looking very cross. Thomas, who is passing by, tells Toby and Percy that the two big engines have not been able to complete their jobs. Just then, the Fat Controller rushes in. He asks Percy to take Henry's urgent delivery as he will be small enough to fit under the low-hanging branch. The Fat Controller then asks Toby to pick up Gordon's passengers as he is too light to slip on the wet leaves. Henry has to admit that the smaller engines can be useful as Toby and Percy just smile to one another. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt 'Arry or Bert makes a brief cameo in one of the photographs. Trivia * The images are taken from the episodes Henry's Happy Coal and Toby's New Whistle. It is unknown which episode the photograph of Toby is taken from. Goofs * A lighter engine is more likely to slip on wet leaves than a heavy engine. Category:Magazine stories